That Can't Be It Could It?
by xxSirexx
Summary: GrimmIchi Ichigo really doesn't know why he saved Grimmjow... Maybe said Arrancar could help him out with that.


**Title: **That Can't Be It… Could It?  
**Theme: **Hero  
**Author:** Higure-kun  
**Pairing:** GrimmIchi  
**Rating/Warning:** M (smex, language, and overall Grimmjow-ness) Also for spoilers from the current manga chapters, kinda.**  
Words: **2,504

**A/N: Dedication for this goes to clinicly8insane over on LJ. She put up another chapter of Goshou and, true to my word, I have produced this! Hope you enjoy it! -winks-**

* * *

**That Can't Be It… Could It?**

It had been six days since the rescue party had been brought back. Six fucking days and a certain teen was about to break something. The extra package that had been brought back, which had been currently located at Urahara's until recently, had been sulking for the past six days. One would think that the damned person would be grateful to the person who managed to save his life at the last moment, but no. Grimmjow Jeagerjaques was acting very much like a cat that had been neglected and decided to spray its owner's shoes in return. The former Espada had gotten to bad that the shop's keeper demanded that Kurosaki Ichigo to be "responsible for his actions and to start acting like a good owner."

Needless to say, THAT comment did not pass well through Grimmjow's ears. Said teal-haired arrancar nearly ripped the blonde into shreds, swearing and yelling. Ichigo believed that he had said something like, "I'm a fucking cat, you miserable bastard!"

Which all lead to this little dilemma. There was a very pissed off Ichigo sitting at his desk glaring at an equally pissed Grimmjow. It wasn't like either of them wanted to be near each other. The teen didn't even know why he had insisted so much that they bring this bastard back. He had even made a bargain with a certain Kuchiki to make sure that this being in front of him made it out alive and Ichigo didn't even want to think about the price he paid Urahara to make sure Grimmjow had a place to stay. The hybrid shuddered at the thought. He just prayed to whatever deity that those photos would never make it on the Internet.

"Stop pouting already," Ichigo scowled, having had enough of this staring contest."

"'M not pouting," was the grunted reply.

"Sure are acting like it to me. Dammit you got a problem!?"

"Why'd you do it, Kurosaki?"

"Huh? Oh…" Ichigo said, looking away. "Can't you just accept that we brought you back in one piece? Don't question it."

Grimmjow grabbed the boy by the collar before the teen even knew that he had risen to his feet. "That's not a good fucking answer, Shinigami! Why the hell would you save me!? I'm your enemy, dammit! How the fuck do you know that I won't kill you in your sleep!?"

"You won't," he replied, looking into blue orbs with a serious tone in his voice. "You've had days to do that, Grimmjow. So you tell me. Why HAVEN'T you killed me?"

The grip on the shirt tightened, the former Espada's face twisting in rage. "Don't fucking turn the tables here, Ichigo! You're MY prey and I want to fight you! How many times do I have to fucking tell you that!?"

"I saved your life, asshole!" Ichigo spat.

"If you hadn't noticed, I'm already dead!" Grimmjow growled. "You won the fight back in Las Noches and had every right to kill me! If I had been the one, you wouldn't be fucking around now!"

"You just said I had the right to kill you, right? That means that what I do with your life is my fucking business, Grimmjow. I can do with it what I want and I chose to bring you here and alive, as much as you can be. Deal with it!" the hybrid stated with finality, smacking Grimmjow's hand away.

Grimmjow fell silent, fuming, but not exactly having anything to say to that. Ichigo smirked at his small victory, though internally battling as to WHY he really did want Grimmjow on their side instead of fighting him. As the teal-haired man grumbled (and continue to swear under his breath), Ichigo sighed and turned in his chair. He did have homework do to, but there was no way he'd be able to do Algebra now… What Grimmjow had asked was something he had been fighting with for a while and it was bothering him. He needed to get this worked out now or else he wouldn't be able to concentrate.

At first he thought it could have been like what happened with Renji in Soul Society. They had been fighting and Ichigo could have very easily delivered a fatal blow when he had finally gotten his act together. The shinigami representative hadn't though, seeing that broken look in red-brown eyes along with the plea in the man's voice, had made Ichigo realize that Renji wanted to save Rukia as much as he. There was no way he could have killed him or even attempt it. The only problem with this theory was, he never intended to kill anyone trying to save Rukia anyway. So it couldn't be that…

Ichigo turned to make a comment to his "guest," but stopped bid breath. He could hardly believe what he was seeing. The Arrancar wasn't just on his bed; he was lying on it, arms laced behind his head. His eyes were closed, but one could still easily read the frustration carved into his facial features. Odd how his former enemy, because no matter how Grimmjow would deny the fact he still wasn't attacking anyone in Ichigo's friends, would actually relax like this. Ichigo scooted his chair back, standing and walking the few steps over to get a good look. It was funny how Grimmjow denied his likeness to any feline when his features so clearly resembled them. The guy clearly had fairly high cheekbones. Ichigo wondered what his face looked like when not all scrunched up in anger or annoyance. He kind of would like to see that…

"What're you looking at?" Grimmjow huffed.

"Nothing," Ichigo hastily replied, thankful that his thoughts were broken before they could stray into dangerous territory. He Sighed and looked away when he felt heat rising to his cheeks and ears. THAT couldn't be the reason! No way in hell!

He could almost FEEL Grimmjow's smirk. "You're turning red like your name there, Ichigo. Wonder why that is…"

"Definitely not why you think it is!" Ichigo glared at the former Espada, suddenly getting this sinking feeling in the bottom of his gut.

Grimmjow sat up, suddenly amused and interested. "Never thought that someone like you woulda been into guys, Ichigo."

"I'm not!" the teen nearly screeched, turning redder.

"Oh really?" he said, grin growing wider. "So it's just me then?"

"Shut the hell up! I do NOT have a thing for you, Grimmjow! I hate you, dammit!"

The former Espada laughed and rose to his feet in front of the teen. "You said it, not me, Ichi."

Ichigo was about to comment on the new nickname when lips slammed into his own. It wasn't very gentle, but Ichigo really could care less. Grimmjow fucking Jeagerjaques was kissing him. A guy… Kissing him and he was kissing back. His brain clicked. It was his first kiss too! The bastard was stealing his first kiss! Ichigo's mind finally caught up and he shoved the Arrancar away. "What the hell, Grimmjow!?"

"Just thought I'd give you what you wanted," the older man snickered. "Looks like you were enjoying it too!"

"That was my first kiss, bastard!"

"So Berry's still a virgin, eh? This'll be fun."

"Don't you fucking come near me, Grimmjow!" Ichigo yelled, though not really in time to dodge the hand that shot out and grabbed him by the arm.

"Just shut up already, Shinigami," Grimmjow barked, throwing the kid down on the bed. "You said that you can do whatever you want with my life and to deal with it. Tch. I am dealing with it by giving you what you want. Fucking shut up and take it already!"

In a mere matter of seconds, Grimmjow was on top of the boy, teeth at his neck. Sharp teeth bit into the flesh of the orange-haired teen's neck, kneading it slowly. Ichigo groaned and clutched onto teal, as if trying to get his attacker as close as possible. The former Espada stopped his assault on the hybrid neck and moved to the jaw, working his way to the ear. If Ichigo had even thought about fighting back, that was all out the window now… His heart was already racing and he could feel it getting too damn hot already. The tongue that had just swirled around in his ear was not helping this at all. Neither were the hands already up his shirt for that matter. Ichigo moaned when one calloused hand started to tweak his nipples. He could hear the throaty chuckle in his ear as Grimmjow tugged on the earlobe with his teeth, suckling it painfully slow. Ichigo gasped and started to squirm. His pants were getting far too tight and it was far too hot in the room now.

Grimmjow seemed to notice this and pauses to pry off Ichigo's shirt and yank off his pants. The teen hissed as teeth immediately grazed an already abused nipple, shuddering from the sudden cold air tickling him. He didn't even realize when his boxers had come off and he didn't even care. The attention he was getting in return for this rough treatment was causing his vision to glaze over. He blamed the hand on his cock jerking sparatically with no rhythm. Bastard was probably doing it on purpose to torture him and damn it, did it feel good. The teen was already on edge and he could feel that he was so close to release. Gimmjow pulled his hand away and removed himself from the kid.

Ichigo panted, dazed, frustraited, and confused as to why the man suddenly got up. "G-grimmjow? What the f-fuck!?_"_

"Don't get your panties in a twist, Ichigo," he growled out, removing his jacket and everything else that covered his body.

The hybrid gulped, taking in his first glance of the fully naked former Espada before him. His eyes settled on the erection that the teal-haired arrancar was not sporting. Something very close to fear and embarrassment was settling in the back of his mind. What the hell was he doing!? He was about to have sex with his once enemy! That wasn't even what was bothering him the most either, giving his system another good shock. That THING couldn't possibly fit where it was going to go!

"A-are you fucking crazy!?" he nearly squeaked.

"Shut up, Berry-chan," Grimmjow growled, descending back down on the slightly scared teenager. "It'll only hurt for a few minutes. Then you'll be begging for more."

"That's not the-mmmph!" Ichigo tried to say, but was abruptly cut off by a very agitated (and horny) Grimmjow.

He bit harshly on Ichigo's lip, causing a small cry to escape bruised lips. Grimmjow shoved his tongue inside hungrily, tasting the shinigami representative's tongue. The muscle rubbed against the younger male's tongue, as if trying to coerce it into action. Ichigo could feel saliva dribbling out the corner of his mouth as he attempted to give the other what he wanted. Tongues clashed and battled, swirling around each other in a mad attempt to dominate the other and reach the other male's mouth. It was a battle that Ichigo was starting to win, though he was getting very light headed. That was, until Grimmjow replaced his tongue with two fingers. Ichigo didn't have to question what to do as he began to suck on them, drawing his tongue across them, almost wantonly.

"Fuck," Grimmjow cursed, watching Ichigo. "You're enjoying this, ain't you, little bitch…"

Fingers were slowly moved from Ichigo's mouth, causing a slow whine from the teen's mouth. He yeped when he felt the arrancar bite down on his collarbone, not even registering that his legs had been spread and that a finger that had slipped in his ass at the same time. No, he didn't even know until it started to move, along with Grimmjow's tongue against the now bleeding wound. It felt odd, as if the older male was searching for something. He already wasn't liking this part and all and grunted, displeased.

Grimmjow just smirked against Ichigo's skin, sliding another in despite the discomfort the other was displaying. "Relax, Kurosaki or it won't get any better."

"F-fuck you, Grimmjow," Ichigo managed to growl out, right before something hit his senses and made him almost scream.

"There we go," commented Grimmjow, pressing against the prostrate again, enjoying the faces that Ichigo was making.

"Don't… stop… fuck!" the younger panted.

"Getting there," he replied, slowly stretching the smaller male out.

Removing the fingers caused a whine of protest, but the teal-haired arrancar could've cared less. He really didn't warn Ichigo either and he harshly thrust himself inside the tight heat. Ichigo did scream, tears stinging his eyes, cursing the fact that he ever gave into this. It felt like the arracar was going to pound him in half; his ass screamed in pain and he knew that he must've been bleeding somehow. Once again, Grimmjow didn't care. It wasn't as if Ichigo was as weak as he was acting…

"Relax, fuck it, and stop being a damned woman!" he growled, pulling out and slamming back in.

"SHIT!" Ichigo yelled. "You're trying to fucking split me open here! AHH!"

The last throaty shriek didn't go unnoticed by the elder. He adjusted the smaller male under him and slammed into that spot again, causing another cry from the teenager. Ichigo reached out and clutched onto Grimmjow's shoulders, blunt fingernails digging into steal-like skin. The pain was subsiding and the heat was returning. God was it coming back. The waves of pleasure were overwhelming him. He felt like he was suffocating and falling at the same time. Ichigo needed more. It needed to be faster, dammit, faster!

"H-harder!" he cried.

"Tch. Told you you'd be begging," Grimmjow snickered, growling as he thrust into the shinigami representative harder, attempting to hit that spot just right every time.

"G-g-grimm…" Ichigo, feeling as if he was going to burst at any moment, whined.

Grimmjow took the boy's neglected erection and pumped it in time to his thrusts. Ichigo was already a gibbering, whining, pleading mess underneath him. It wouldn't be too long. He jerked Ichigo's cock harshly a few more times before the teen cried out and sprayed their stomachs with his own seed. The arrancar allowed a groaned himself as muscles tightened around his own manhood, causing sweet delicious friction. With a loud growl he pounded into the orange-haired hybrid before losing himself in pure white, riding it all out with a few more thrusts.

He pulled out and collapsed next to the gasping teen, a smirk on his face as he tried to control his own breathing. "Knew you wanted that."

Ichigo groaned and turned to rest his head on Grimmjow's chest. "Shut up… Tired…"

"Whatever you say, Ichi," Grimmjow chuckled, soon breaking into laughter. "Had I known this is what you wanted, I might've switched sides sooner!"

"St-stop saying it like that, you prick!" Ichigo half-heartily smacked the arrancar on the chest.

"Hey… You like this prick, right?"

"UGH!"

* * *

**A/N: I promise that I will have another chapter of Art of Deception up! Really! ANYWAY, hope you all enjoyed this. It has been a VERY long time since I have written anything too smutty like this... Am I losing my touch!?**

* * *


End file.
